Her Little College Boy
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Just a story about Eli & Clare at different colleges. M for language/funny shenanigans that happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I kinda got the idea while reading Only The One by: Floorplanhobo. Hmm…what to say for this an. Idk….Oh well.. Oh, um, today there is this like little fair/fest thing by my house that happens a few times a year for different occasions, and no one is on the computer but me! Mwahhhh hahah! Ok, I'll stop talking now. The song for this chapter **_**may**_** or may **_**not**_** have much to do with the story. It's just my new "song" that I was listening to a lot. Please look it up on their MySpace, it's not on any other music sites, believe me! I've tried to look! It's called "My Sweet Charade" by: Stephen Kellogg and The Sixers. Ha, my dad is crazy, he just said he was gonna "use some reverse psychology on your mom to get her to make me some food." Lol. Oh, I should explain—Clare is a freshman in college, and Eli is a sophomore. Clare's college is about an hour or two from Eli's, and Clare is visiting her parents later on when her and Eli are video-chatting. Oh, and Eli is double-majoring in Journalism and Photography. Ok, so look up the song, listen to it, and umm…please review! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

_When you slid into the room_

_Everything else just disappeared_

_Taj Mahal sang "My Corrina"_

_So loud and so sincere_

_You were so, so sincere_

_Believe me when I tell you_

_That what went down was a one time deal_

_Over and over the things that we said, well_

_My sweet charade, yeah. Charade, yeah_

_I don't know what your situation is_

_I don't know if you have a guy_

_But I'm making up for younger days_

_And if I don't talk, I just get shy_

_You were wearing baby blue, a charm school graduate_

_And I was anything but charming, but you still got into it_

_There was nothing I could do_

_Believe me when I tell you_

_That what went down was a one time deal_

_Over and over the things that we said, well_

_My sweet charade, yeah. Charade, yeah_

_My desiring eyes, my pathetic resolve_

_The way I work through my lies, the way that my world revolves_

_Your black bra, I could see the lace_

_I could see the invitation written on your face, yeah_

_Believe me when I tell you_

_That what went down was a one time deal_

_Over and over the things that we did, well_

_My sweet charade, yeah. Charade, yeah. Charade, yeah_

_Maybe it's love, well, how would I know?_

_Every time I get close to it, I let it go_

_You could be different, you could be kind_

_But I'll never know because I would leave you behind_

_Behind, behind…

* * *

_

"Fuck." He complained. His roommate must have changed the password to their computer again. They'd changed it multiple times since the start of the school year, but Eli was usually notified of this alteration. Keith's father had gotten him the computer for the dorm, for both him and Eli to use. They had been roommates last year, and had become quite good friends.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit." He hung his head in frustration. He sighed, took a deep, slow breath, and dug into the back of his head. _Maybe he didn't even change it. Maybe I'm just worried that I'm going to fail._ No, he'd tried every combination, ten times over. No luck. He restarted the computer to see if that was the problem. He entered the password that he'd been trying for about an hour now. Again, no luck. He let his head drop onto his arm that was resting on the table in front of him. "Fuck… My… Life." He groaned. He had to have the cyanotypes by Thursday. It was Tuesday, and he had two weeks to do it, but he had a lot of work to get done, so he neglected it. And there was no way he'd be able to take a little trip over to Staples or Kinko's to get it done, because Keith was at a party, and his car was getting some work done on it. And it wasn't likely that the library on campus had the right type of printer for this work. Not to mention that he still had to get his sketches done for his Drawing I class. He cursed himself for the minute that he chose his classes late. Photo III was the only class open for that semester that he intended on taking. He didn't necessarily have to take Photo II before Photo III, but he'd just have to take Photo II next year. Damn, was Photo III a pain…

He lifted his head up, and headed over to the little kitchenette to grab some coffee. He usually didn't drink coffee, but it would be the only way his work would get done. He put the coffee on and then went back to sit in front of the computer. He tried to text Keith again to get the password, but he ended up falling asleep while waiting for his reply.

* * *

He blinked a few times before opening his eyes and taking in his surroundings. He'd fallen asleep at the computer. Keith was home; asleep, of course. Eli picked up his Geography textbook and dropped it onto the table.

Keith tried to squeeze his eyes shut, but then he eventually opened them. "Ugh, it reeks in here. What did you do, leave the coffee on again?"

"Yeah, I was trying to stay awake so I could get _something_ done. You could have turned it off, you know?"

"Hey, I was drunk and tired. Don't expect anything from a drunk person. At least don't expect anything that requires proper functioning." He laughed, a clear sign that he was still a little drunk from his previous night of shenanigans.

"As I was saying, I was trying to do my work. But _someone_ just _had_ to change the password. Why didn't you tell me? I was sitting here freaking out about it."

Keith came over to the computer and stood next to where Eli was sitting in front of it. "Here." He typed it slowly, so Eli could remember it, and then clicked 'enter'.

"_Thank_-you." Eli said. "Now I can finally get this work done."

"I thought we didn't have the right thing for it?" Keith asked.

"We don't. But maybe if I email Professor Haig with a good excuse, he'll give me a little more time."

"Yeah, good luck. He's a hard-ass. Haig doesn't give anybody a break."

Eli ignored him, and went to work at emailing his teacher.

_Professor Haig,_

_What exactly were we supposed to do for the cyanotypes and what type of ink did we need?_

_Eli Goldsworthy, Photo III_.

He couldn't wait for his reply, because he had class.

* * *

He had to borrow one of his friend's bikes to go to his class, but at least he got there on time. As soon as he got to the right department of the campus, he parked the bike outside of the correct building, almost forgetting to lock it up. He felt pretty confident that he would pass his Geography quiz on North and South America, since he'd played enough online kids games to study. He'd done it with a few past quizzes, and the combination of multiple studying techniques seemed to work. There was everything from poems to hand claps to just simply writing the information over a few times. He'd tried it all.

But as soon as he stepped into the room, all of the answers flew from his brain. _Damn_. He took a seat towards the back; if he was going to remembering any answers, he'd need peace and quiet.

The tests were already waiting on the desks. He took out his pen and then flipped the paper over. _What the fuck_? He knew that his teacher was a sloppy writer, but he did not know that she was horrible at drawing. She usually projected diagrams, and rarely ever attempted to use a marker on the whiteboard, unless to start a lecture. He decided to label the obvious first: USA, Canada, Greenland, Mexico, Argentina, and Brazil. Only 24 more to go… He had to squint to tell the difference between El Salvador and Belize, but he eventually got it. French Guiana, Suriname, and Guyana were also tough, since he forgot they were even there in the first place. _Why do Columbia and Venezuela look so much alike? How does anyone tell them apart?_ He went on through the list: Guatemala, Panama, Costa Rica, Chile, Paraguay, Uruguay, The Bahamas, The Dominican Republic, Ecuador, Honduras, Nicaragua, Peru, Haiti, Cuba, Bolivia… He had only two left, but he couldn't remember if Jamaica or Puerto Rico was under Cuba… _Hmm… Wait, Jamaica is near The Bahamas. Yay! I'm done!_ He looked at the 30 answers on his paper, feeling accomplished. He was still a little unsure of a few of his answers, but he was sure he'd gotten at least a 90.

He made sure his name was on his "prize-winning" paper, and then he got up to set it on the teacher's desk, before heading outside. He unlocked the bike, and rode back home.

* * *

When he got back to his dorm, he took off his pants and changed into a different shirt, since he had no class tomorrow, and he figured _why not _relax? Then, he checked his email. None from Haig. Just a few from Facebook, his daily horoscope, and a blog update that he subscribed to, but lately disregarded. Haig had a class from 11:30 to 2:45, so it was reasonable, and Eli wouldn't expect an email for several hours, unless his class was taking a test, and he had no future lessons to plan out, then he would probably check his emails.

He got the email at around 3:30 pm. Haig ended up getting plenty of emails about the assignment, and only 2 students who emailed, asking if they had gotten it right, actually had. He extended the homework for everyone by 1 week.

"Fuck YES!"

Keith had been outside of the door, coming back from his Ancient Civilization class. The door was slightly opened, so he could hear Eli.

"Is Clare here already?" He chuckled, braving it by walking in. Eli had been waiting for Clare to come visit for a few weeks now. They had agreed to visit each other every weekend, but when the work and pressure of classes started accumulating, they just couldn't make it out as often.

"No… But, apparently, Haig isn't such an ass. He extended the project because of all the dumbasses in our class."

"I hope you know you just called yourself a dumbass, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But, I am kind of a dumbass. I should have done the work sooner."

"Yeah, you are." He snickered. "How long did you get?"

"A week."

"At least it's better than tomorrow."

"Yeah." He said. "I know."

"No fun-time with your girlfriend this weekend. Her little college boy has some work to do."

Clare had called him that since last year, and she still did, even though she was in college now, too.

Thinking of that, he decided to see if Clare was online. He grabbed his headphones from his bedside table, just incase she _was_ on chat.

"Man, are you gonna strip again?" Keith asked.

"Hey, hey, hey." Eli argued. "I was _not_ stripping. I was making things interesting." He laughed.

"Yeah. Stripping, making things interesting, they're all the same thing." He said. "Feel free to have a replay of last time you guys had a video-chat, just don't get anything on my bed like last time… Oh, and tell Clare I said hi."

"Will do… And I did NOT get anything on your bed… I wasn't trying to, at least…"

Eli turned on his laptop, opened up internet explorer, logged on to his facebook, and then scrolled down to see who was online. Clare was online, but instead of sending her a message or IM-ing her, he set his status to: Would really love a video chat ;)

About a minute later, he got 2 notifications: One that said Clare had liked his status, and the other that said she had commented on it.

_Maybe you'll get one ;) ;)_

He commented back as fast as he could. _Ooh, double wink. Someone's getting lucky. ;) ;) ;)_

_Wow. Triple wink! =]_

_Just go on chat, Clare-bear_

_Okay, my little college boy :P_

He brought up the chat window and waited for the screen to go from blank to giving off picture and sound.

"Hey." He said.

"H—Aww, you look cute in yellow."

"Ugh, this was the only clean shirt I had left." He lifted it over his head and threw it behind him.

"Ooh, better. Hmm… You know what?"

"What?" He asked.

"I really don't like your shorts."

"But they're my boxers."

"Exactly." She winked at him.

He chuckled. "I think I'm exposed enough… By the way, I hate your shirt." His smile got as big as a kid in the candy shop, but after Clare proudly took off her shirt, only to reveal that she was wearing a tank-top underneath, it drooped to resemble a kid's face when they were told that they couldn't have a cookie before dinner. "That's hardly fair."

"Of course it is." She smiled. "You never said shirt_s_. You only said _shirt_."

"No, I said shirts. You just didn't hear the '_s_'."

"_Liar_." She whispered.

"Why are you whispering? Is your mom home?" He grabbed his shirt from on the bed behind him, getting ready to put it on.

"No. She's not home."

"Oh, good." He tossed the shirt in a different direction.

"But, my dad's home, though."

"Shit." He almost dove to the floor to get his shirt.

"Ha. Don't worry about it. I need to leave soon, anyway. I've got class in the morning. …I'll call you later."

"Love you."

"I love you, too, college boy."

**Ok….You know the drill! Review! Oh, ps, I did imagine Eli looking adorable in a yellow shirt after watching the episode before the finale. Ha. =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry that I didn't end up updating Tuesday. I didn't have school, but I went to my friend's house that day. Then, I couldn't post last night because I went to her house after school, and when I got home my sister was on. So, I tried to type it up on my other computer without internet, and I was watching Degrassi re-runs, and I fell asleep. So, I made myself promise to update today! Hope it doesn't suck! The songs for this chapter are called "Such A Way" & "Vegas" both by Stephen Kellogg & The Sixers. So, like the song in the last chapter, go look it up on their myspace!

* * *

**

_Well, the girls in California  
They all look the same to me  
The way they take for granted living by the sea  
And they can be your best friends, if you don't expect too much  
'Cause the girls in California, well they all believe in love_

_I met this girl named Liz in a bar just south of here  
She moved to New York City so that she could disappear  
And I told her she was beautiful and she thanked me for the words  
But I will never understand just how he got through to her_

_Cuz' she moves in such a way  
That people fall in love with her every single day  
And I can't say I'm immune, though I've been trying to find you  
And I know she's out there somewhere today_

_But then the woman down the street from me, she's got this daughter of 20 years  
With a Sunkist smile that the winter won't go near  
And her hips could shake a mountain, and her lips could start a fire  
And just like Nabakov, all these men walk by and as they do they conspire_

_Cuz' she moves in such a way  
That people fall in love with her every single day  
And I can't say I'm immune, though I've been trying to cut through  
And through all this lust and all this love in me(Instrumental Solo)_

_Then there's this girl from Greenwich, and she stops me in my tracks  
She tells me when I'm wrong and she always makes me laugh  
And of all the pretty women that I see everyday  
Well she's the only one who moves in such a way_

_Cuz' she moves in such a way  
That I still fall in love with her every single day  
And I can't say I'm immune, though I've been trying to show you  
Oh, that you could have my heart, that you could take my heart today_

_That darlin' you could have my heart, you could just take my heart away  
And then she comes and she lifts me up, she lifts me up every single day_

_Yeah oh, yeah, yeah

* * *

_

_One, two, three, four_

_Well we laid it down in Vegas  
Where the sleeping dogs lie  
And we thought that it would save us  
But the safety is just a lie_

_It's like a girl without a boy  
Like a girl without a boy  
Like a girl without a boy  
Just like a girl without a boy_

_Cuz' there was comfort in the liquor, comfort in the bed  
Comfort in the things she said  
But now there ain't no way to ease this  
Comfort in my head_

_So I hit the blackjack table  
With a vengeance for myself__But then I tried to get it back  
I made her swear she'd never tell_

_Yeah, she was a girl without a boy  
Like a girl without a boy  
Like a girl without a boy  
Just like a girl without a boy_

_Cuz' there was lonely in the liquor, lonely in the bed  
Lonely in the things she said  
But now there ain't no way to ease this  
Lonely in my headIn my head  
In my head  
In my head_

_Well, I had the realization  
Recently creep in  
That you could work your whole life  
And just come out right at even_

_Just like a girl without a boy  
Like a girl with out a boy  
Like a girl without a boy  
Just like a girl without a boy_

_Cuz' there was comfort in the liquor, comfort in the bed  
Comfort in the things she said  
But now there ain't no way to ease this  
Comfort in my_

_Lonely in the liquor, lonely in the bed  
Lonely in the things she said  
But now there ain't no way to ease this  
Lonely in my head

* * *

_

The next day, Eli attempted to clean the room for Clare's visit. It would already be cleaned if Keith wasn't such a messy roommate. After clearing a portion of Keith's side of the room, he headed to his philosophy class. He was feeling a pop quiz coming on, so going early would give him some time to study.

* * *

He was right. They had a quiz on what they had been discussing during the past three classes. It was pretty easy, but he had forgotten a few names of principles that they were talking about. There was no use in going back to his dorm, since his photo class was in an hour and a half. He could always go to the library, but there was no homework that he had to do this weekend on the computer, besides getting his photos done. He considered getting his photo work done early, so he would have until next week to relax. He called Keith and asked if he could drive him over to Staples to get his prints done.

The store was basically empty, so he got them done pretty quickly. Afterwards, he headed back to campus, with about 25 minutes to spare. He headed to his Photo class.

* * *

When he got home, he took a nap. He didn't have to worry about going to bed on-time, since he had no classes the next day.

* * *

Friday Morning

Clare was coming that day, after her classes were over, so he woke up bright and early: 11:30. For having no school that day, 11:30 was early. He wanted to look "sexy-licious" for Clare, as Keith had once put it. He started with trimming his hair; he knew that Clare liked sort of long hair on him, but it was in need of a trim. Then, he took a shower, making sure to wash his hair. It was ironic that he was considered a "bad-boy", but his shampoo smelled like kiwi/lime. He was secretly obsessed with the smell, but he wouldn't let Clare know that, unless Keith ended up telling her. Which he better not do, or else Eli would share something equally, or more, embarrassing about him. Basically all of them involved him being drunk and/or partaking in some events that usually made him seem gay.

After showering and getting dressed, Eli went to go get his phone from his bedside table. He texted Clare a smiley face. He knew that she had one more class today, but it wasn't starting for several hours.

He got a text back a few minutes later: _Why so happy?_

He texted back: _You're coming. That's why I'm happy. =]_

_Aww, I'm happy, too. I can't wait to see you. Hey, listen, I see Alli coming. So, I'll talk to you later. I love you!_

_I love you, too. Tell her I said 'hi'._

_I will! …She said hi, too, and that I should stop texting you and hang out with her, so bye!_

_Bye._

Usually when they texted, talked on the phone, video-chatted, IMed, (basically any form of communication), it would take them forever to say goodbye. One of them would say 'bye' or 'I have to go', and then the other would say 'ok', but then they ended up finding something else to talk about, and the conversation went on for an ever longer amount of time.

He stuck his phone in his pocket, and then went to go make some breakfast. Keith was still asleep, and Eli considered waking him up. But, seeing as Keith is an obnoxious and annoying dumbass, Eli decided to let him sleep.

At around 7, Clare texted Eli, telling him that she would be there soon. He waited outside in the parking lot for her, because he wanted to see her as soon as she arrived. The wait was endless for him, though it had really only been about 15 minutes.

As soon as she pulled up, he was at her door, waiting for her to step out. She grabbed her bag from the passenger's seat, and then stepped out of the car. (Clare is a little OOC. She drives a Hummer, and I know everyone would probably expect her to drive a tiny little girly car. But everyone's gotta be a little OOC now and then, right?)

"Hi, E-" He kissed her and she wasn't able to finish her greeting. "-li."

"Hey. I missed you." He said.

"I missed you, too." She grabbed his hand, as they began to walk up to his dorm. "So, has Keith behaved? …Wait, I know he hasn't."

"Yeah, you pretty much know how he can be. But he's been okay lately. He hasn't been getting drunk as much and coming in and puking everywhere. But, there is a party tonight, and I think he'll want us to go."

"Fine with me."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." She smiled. "It could be fun. All we have to do is pay attention to how much he drinks and we're good."

"Yeah, that seems a little too hard. Considering that it's Keith we're talking about."

"True."

* * *

They were standing in the middle of the room. Watching Keith drunkenly dancing. Yeah, it wasn't pretty. They'd tried to monitor how much he drank, but they actually wanted to enjoy their weekend, instead of babysitting Mr. Shit-Faced.

They had to drag him home at around 1 am, because he was ruining everyone's night by being loud.

* * *

Eli hated getting up early, especially on Saturdays, but he was trying to be a good roommate. He quietly tried to get out of bed, so he wouldn't wake up Clare, and prepared to check on Keith. Clare stirred.

"Good morning." She yawned, before sitting up.

"Good mor-" They both noticed that Keith wasn't exactly wearing pants. Or underwear… And he wasn't exactly covered by his blanket. "Well, that's a pretty sight."

"Isn't that just lovely?" Clare asked sarcastically.

"You know you like it." Apparently, Keith was awake.

"Come on, Keith, just put it away." Clare held her hand up in front of her eyes.

"Fine. You guys are total prudes." He pulled his blanket, that was slipping to the ground, up and around himself. "But you know you liked it."

"In my gay dreams." Eli laughed.

"You have gay dreams?" Keith chuckled.

"No."

"Come on, I thought we were both weird like that!" He sighed.

"Do _you_ have gay dreams?"

"Maybe.."

"Ha. I am so telling Stephanie." Eli pretended to reach for his phone.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are definitely not. Or I'll tell Clare-"

"-Tell her what?"

"About you stripping for Danny down the hall." He grinned, as an angry look appeared on Eli's face.

After a few seconds, Eli's mood returned to normal, since Clare already knew it and it was out there. "Fine.. In all of our gay dreams. …And that does not mean that I do have gay dreams…"

"W-what? Stri-stri-stripping? For a guy? That's hilarious!" She clutched her sides, trying to stop herself from laughing so much. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"Why would I want to even tell you?" Eli asked.

"Because it's so funny." She started laughing again.

"Yeah, ha ha. So funny. Now stop laughing. I was drunk, anyway."

"Okay, fine."

*Awkward silence*

Out of no where, Eli said "Keith gave a guy a lap dance."

"Dude, what the hell?" Keith asked.

"Hey, you told her what I did. This is just payback."

"Yeah, and payback's a real bitch." He sighed again.

"Wait, wait, wait. Tell me the whole story!" Clare stopped laughing so that she could hear the explanation.

"Well, we were at the bar a few weeks ago. He drank so much, I guess he didn't even know what was going on." He stopped to laugh, a promise that the next part would be even funnier. "The guy ended up being gay."

"Haha. Did you stop him?" Clare asked.

"No. Why? Should I have?"

"Well, if you wanted to be a good roommate, then yes, you should have."

"Too late for that. I'm still trying to forget about it." He cringed. "I'm never going to be able to get that out of my head."

"Well, how about another one of your famous stories?"

"Don't. You. Dare. Goldsworthy."

"Yeah? Or what?"

"I will…will…."

"Will what?"

"Ah, I got nothing." He shrugged. "Go on. You're going to tell it anyway…"

"So…he was drunk, as always." Eli began. "And Stephanie dressed him up in heels, spandex, and a tank top. He pranced around up and down the halls of this dorm."

"What happened?" Clare asked.

"Our RA heard him and came out to see what was wrong. Then he had to help him back to our room. …He recommended a therapist to him."

"Aww. You're so mean."

"Hey, Steph did it, not me."

"Well, you didn't help him, did you?"

"No." He shook his head, laughing.

"You're a bitch. Do you know that? You're a bitch." She joked.

"Thank-you." Keith smiled. "At least someone gets that!"

"No problem… And I just realized that you're still not wearing any clothes."

"Put some clothes on!" Eli said.

"Fine. What are you, my mom?" He stood up and headed over to his dresser and took out some clothes, before heading to the bathroom, all without holding a blanket up.

"He's very strange." Clare stated.

"Totally." Eli agreed.

**So, what are you waiting for? REVIEW! P.S. Sorry that it's in little tiny sections throughout like this WHOLE thing! =[….. Oh, and my document thing messed up, since this is a new computer & I think my trial ended, so if it looks odd, please tell me and I can just re-post it!**

**~Cky297.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to David, he made me write a short one, and he complained it was too long. The next will be longer, but REALLY funny, so it's totally worth it! =] Oh, also dedicated to degrassilove18, who requested this chapter! Enjoy:P Oh, Eli's necklace is the guitar pick he had on in the show!**

"So, I just sit here?" Clare asked.

"Yeah." Eli nodded. "Just look pretty."

"Thanks." She scoffed.

"Unless you want to kick this Titanic?" He took his necklace off and placed it in her hand. "It's no heart of the ocean, but it's pretty close. It's almost the same shape." He laughed. It sort of _was_ a similar shape, but not by much.

She bit her lip. "That sounds a little suggestive… Tempting, but I highly doubt that it's appropriate for schoolwork."

"That's debatable."

"What do you mean?" She asked,

"I've had to do this a few times in class before."

"Please tell me they were guys." She begged.

"Nope." He said. "Definitely no naked dudes came across my paper…"

"Wait, wait,. Wait.-"

"-No need to say it thrice."

"They had naked women in there for you to draw?"

"Not just for me. For everyone else, too."

"That's not the point… You still had to look. How accurate were your drawings?"

He just stared at her.

"How accurate? …What was your grade?"

"Pretty accurate." He admitted. "95."

"A 95, Eli? You _had_ to have been paying _some kind_ of attention. Y-" He put a finger to her lips.

"Maybe I was thinking about something else… Maybe someone else's body was on my mind. One that I'd memorized and knew perfectly."

She blushed. "R-really?"

He nodded. "I drew what I saw, but some of what I was really seeing worked its way to the control my hands."

"Aww…"

He chuckled. "So, just sit there, I guess."

The final result ended up being a sketch of Clare wearing his necklace and one of his vintage band tees. He would later have to make the drawing more detailed, so he ended up taking a picture to draw from later, since she wouldn't be visiting then.

**Ok, review! Really need to post this since a new show is coming on in like a minute!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next week was Eli's turn to visit. Every other week was hard, since she lived on campus at a sorority. But, they'd been doing it for a few months, so it was sure to work.

Since his mom lived near his college, she drove him the nearly 2 hours to see Clare. Morty was still being fixed, and would have been done too late for Eli to drive to see Clare, unless he wanted to go on Saturday. But, he didn't want to waste any "precious" time.

By the time he got to the campus, it was already 8. The house mom was out of town, and her 26-year-old daughter was taking her place. Luckily, she had done this before, and Clare said that she wasn't strict, but still enforced the rules, just not as harshly as her mother did.

He texted Clare. _Hey_

_Hi!_ She responded.

_What are you doing?_

_Just waiting for you to get here._

_Look out your window ;)_

"Eli!" She screamed from her window. She nearly dropped her phone out the open window. She disappeared from his view, but then reappeared in the parking lot a minute later.

"Eli, Eli, Eli!" She attack-hugged him.

"It's nice to see you, too." He laughed.

"So, Beth is trying to get her "beauty sleep", so you don't have to sneak up." She smiled.

"Great!" They headed up to her dorm. It had two bunk beds. Clare had the top of one, sharing it with Danni. Lauren and Heather had the other one. Jennifer and Gabby were just down the hall, and Ashley was right upstairs. They were Clare's basic group of friends. She invited them for a little sleepover.

Eli sat down on a chair. "So…where's everyone at?" He asked.

"Well, Danni is just getting out of class, and Lauren and Heather went to go get some snacks for tonight."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Clare said, but immediately regretted it, since there was a possibility that Beth could have woken up. She didn't want to get caught with Eli in here.

"Hey, Clare do you h-Oh, hey, Eli." Jennifer turned back to the hallway. "Come on in, guys." She was followed in by Gabby and Ashley. They both greeted Eli. "Everyone else should be back soon."

* * *

30 minutes later, they all had settled on playing Truth or Dare. Danni and Jennifer were laying on their stomachs on Danni's bed, and Heather was lounging on hers. Everyone else (Clare, Lauren, Gabby, Ashley, and Eli) sat on the floor in a little circle.

Before starting, they decided to think up some good truths and dares. It would really suck if they couldn't come up with anything, and then they would have to find something better to do.

Eli's dares would come to him, so he decided to update his Facebook to pass the time. _Playing Truth or Dare with Sorority girls. Sweet! :D_

Keith commented twice and liked the status:

_Double like! =]_

_Where at? I wanna come!_

Eli wrote back:

_Clare's sorority_

Keith- _You little bitch!_

Eli- _Why am I the bitch?_

Keith- _Because you get all of the girls to yourself._

Eli- _Well, I only care about one of them._

Keith- _Ooh, that means more for me… :D Excellent!_

Eli- _Lol. Same old Keith._

Keith- _Dude, if I came there, that would be awesome! Right?_

Eli- _No_

He didn't respond for several minutes, so he thought that Keith has gotten off-line. _Yes_. He spoke too soon…

Keith- _Meanie!_

Eli- _Why'd you take so long to reply?_

Keith- _I'm about to leave. I had to switch to using my phone. Oh, do you mind if I drive Morty down there? It might make me seem badass and cool._

Eli- _It's finally fixed?_

Keith- _Yeah, Steve brought it over a few hours ago._

Eli- _Damn, I could have taken my car anyway… Well, sweet. Tell him I said thanks._

Keith- _Will do. Oh, did you guys start the game yet?_

Eli- _Nope, we're taking a second to think first._

Keith- _Well, try not to start without me! I'll be there as soon as I can! Bye!_

Eli- _Bye! I'll see ya later!

* * *

_

At nearly 11:15, Keith had parked Morty in an empty parking space outside of the sorority. He'd been careful to park in gently, since Eli would kill him for damaging his baby. Eli hadn't exactly told him what room was Clare's, so he had to do a little snooping. He eventually found it, due to the dry-erase board that hung on the door. Written on it in pink with very girly handwriting, it read:

_Heather, Clare, Danni &Lauren_

'_Yup, this is it_' He mentally told himself. He opened the door. "I have arrived!"

They all were in their original seating positions, except a few of those who had been sitting were now sprawled out on the floor. Eli, along with several other girls, were wearing bras. It was clear that some dares were in the making.

"You started already?" Keith groaned.

"Yeah, we weren't waiting for your ass to get here." Eli said.

"But they're almost half naked! I didn't get any!" He complained.

"Just sit your ass down and let us finish the game. If you wanted to witness the good dares, you could have come sooner."

"What good dares?"

"Well, the bras, of course. But I wouldn't count me wearing one as good. I'd count it as great. Doesn't my chest look to-die-for?"

"_Gay_." Keith whispered.

"No….Anyway… Oh, and Heather had to kiss her professor. Nice one, Lauren." He flashed her a smile for her brilliant dare.

"Come on, that would have been so funny. What happened?"

Heather answered. "He freaked out, but he probably liked it. He's only in his late twenties." She patted the space on the floor. "Sit down so we can have some more insanely hilarious fun." Keith sat cross-legged beside her, seeming to get happier instantly. He remembered the hearse. "Hey, you girls wanna see my car? It's a hearse. Dangerous. Fast."

"Really?" Heather asked? "That's cool."

"Heather, it's Eli's car, not Keith's." Clare had to ruin his moment.

"Clare!"

"What, they were gonna find out eventually." She said.

"Fine…Whatever."

"Well, why don't you go, Keith?" Heather suggested.

"Okay… Hmm… WE SHOULD HAVE A WATER FIGHT!"

"Umm…that isn't a dare." Eli classified.

"Fine." He pointed at Gabby. "_You_. …Her, what's her name?" He turned to Clare for the answer.

"Gabby."

"Okay. Gabby, I dare you to have a water fight with me and everyone else in this room."

"Okay." She stood up. "You guys coming?"

They all giggled as the tiptoed down to the front of the sorority house, and out to the front lawn. With water guns in hand, they gathered at one end of the grass.

Eli and Keith were the team captains, so they couldn't cheat by having the only two guys on the same team. Instead of choosing players, they let the girls choose, giving 'ladies' choice' it's real meaning.

Clare, Jennifer, Ashley, Lauren, and Danni chose Eli. Only Heather and Gabby chose Keith. They started their battle, with Eli's team clearly in the lead.

Heather stood behind Keith with her arms wrapped around his waist, hiding from Eli's reach. Both of them were nearly out of water, and Gabby had left the team since they were losing. Keith did the unthinkable, which wasn't really as unthinkable as he thought: he got the hose to use as his weapon, aiming it at the 7 people on the opposing team who surrounded him.

Many of them gave up and just laughed as they wiped the water from their faces.

"Okay. You win" Eli stuck his hand out. Keith raised his hand slightly. Eli inched his hand slowly towards Keith, before quickly slapping his ass. "Yeah right!" He cracked up laughing.

"Why do so many guys worry if someone thinks they're gay, but then a lot of them slap each other's asses?" Clare asked Heather.

Heather shrugged. "I don't know. Are you suspecting that Eli is gay? Because it definitely isn't Keith. He's too hot to be gay."

"Yeah, I think kissing Professor Anders got to your head.. Oh, and most gay guys are hot, anyway. Just thought you'd like to know…"

* * *

Minutes later, they all sat up in the room, towels wrapped around their shoulders, shivering. It was almost midnight, and the weather was inching it's way up there.

It was Danni's turn. "Keith, truth or dare."

"_Dare_." He said.

She giggled as she came up with an idea for a dare, which would definitely not be pretty. "I dare you to…_kiss_ Eli." She grinned wickedly.

"_FUCK_ no!" Eli shouted, trying to be as quiet as possible, since Beth was still sleeping.

"It's a dare, my friend."

"Danni, please don't involve my boyfriend in your gay fantasies." Clare said. "But, it is a dare."

"_Clare_?"

"It's a dare. If I had to streak around the block, then you have to kiss Keith."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! She streaked? And I missed it? Come on. Eli's getting all the action tonight."

"Well, I was the only guy here, dumbass."

"Just pucker up." Keith closed his eyes, as did Eli, so they wouldn't have to look at each other while doing this.

Just as they were mere millimeters from each other's faces, Danni spoke again. "Tongues."

"What?" Keith and Eli asked simultaneously, both turning towards their enemy at the moment.

"And you have to act like you like it…Unless you really do like it, then just keep it PG, please."

They continued on with the dare, though it would be the most embarrassing thing either of them had ever done in their lives. Each of the girls became very entertained, watching as the guys had their little "bromance". As soon as they were finished, Eli backed up from Keith and rubbed his tongue repeatedly on his palm. He grabbed some water to wash his mouth out with. Keith did the same.

"Aww, that was cute." Ashley said sarcastically. "Roommates don't stay roommates forever. Something had to be going on between you two. You seemed like you really liked it, Eli."

"I was just imaging that it was Clare." He said.

"So, you think Clare is a big beefy guy? Ok then. Someone's getting dumped…"

"I did _not_ like it!" He said, annoyed. "If I did, his spit would not be on my hand right now. If I liked it, we would still be kissing."

"Did you just say that you're gay? Well, at least _half_-gay?"

"What? No. Just, lets get on with the game."

"Ok, it's Keith's turn now, since I just dared him to kiss ya!" She giggled again.

"Don't ever bring it up. _Ever_."

"Ok…I dare Lauren to-"

"-I don't even get to pick?" Lauren asked.

"Nah." Keith said. "Dares are always fun. So, I dare you to drink something that I mix together."

"Fine…" She sighed.

He headed over to the mini fridge to make his master piece. She turned around, because she did not want to know what was going to be in her mouth within a matter of minutes. She knew it was nothing good, since it was a dare, and because she heard constant "ewws" and "ughs" from everyone else in the room.

"It's doneeee." Keith sang, handing her the cup.

"Here goes nothing." She tried to down the drink like a shot. "Ugh! Why is it so _thick_?" She asked.

"Do you wanna know what's in it?" He asked.

"If I say yes, do I still have to drink it?"

"Yes."

"Then no. I'll just drink it, or _eat_ it first. Since it obviously was made to stay in my mouth for a long time to make me suffer!" She tried her best to eat everything out of the cup, making gagging faces the _whole_ time. "Yuck! What was in that?"

"Hmm, let's go down the list, shall we? Peanut butter, frosting, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, vinegar, barbecue sauce, bread, garlic, vanilla extract, worcheblahblah sauce **(he cant say Worchestershire, lol)**, steak sauce, tomato sauce, hot sauce, blue cheese dressing, tuna fish, and relish. Yummy, right?"

"No. That was _horrible_." She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to get its memory out of her mind.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Clare suggested. She got Lauren a glass of water so she wouldn't have to be stuck with the taste. All of the girls got into their bunks, although a few of them had to share them because of the extra guests. Eli shared Clare's bed, Keith shared Heather's, and the rest of the girls whose rooms were down the hall had to share with Danni or Lauren, or just slept on the couch.

**I had to end it, people *cough* David *cough* are complaining that it's **_**too**_** long. Suck it up and be a man! If you can't do that, then suck it up and be a woman!**

**Oh, shout out to my friend Tatyanah for giving me the idea about kissing a professor. And then thanks to me for the other ideas=]. +Google, but that didn't really help. All the truths and dares I looked up were for like 12 year old sleepovers…**

**Okay, you've been reading long enough, you know what to do! (Review, for all of you who aren't the brightest crayon in the box… idk, random saying…) Got to go to bed early, party tomorrow in Pa and I need to wake up early for it, so I'll see ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, sorry it's late. I've been trying to work on it this week, but haven't had much luck. I wrote a new story, too, so that will be out soon! So, it was David's idea to make it like Sex Drive. Ironically, it's on Stars right now. Lol. If you haven't seen it, PLEASE DO SO! Lol, it is a HILARIOUS movie :))**

**Oh, don't own Degrassi (keep forgetting to say that) & I also don't own either song in this chapter. I don't wanna give it away and say what they are, because then everyone would be like huh? What would this have to do with The story? Lol, so please review! Ps. I wrote other parts to this, but I lost it, so I had to re-write it ='[[…**

**Oh, warning, I don't like this chapter much. I had to rush it while writing, so it might not be as good as the others. I feel bad to leave you for over a week! But, I had to pick up a dress today, so I was busy. Plus, I have a bunch of homework to do, and I haven't even started any of it. Chemistry-lab report/worksheet, geometry- study, English- read+2 character charts, piano-practice, tech-post an article, government- a collage thing… Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!…

* * *

**

Sun shining in through the window woke Clare up the next morning. Eli had already been awake for a little while, he just didn't want to wake Clare up.

"Good morning."

"Morning." She yawned and stretched.

He wrapped his arms around her and prepared to give her a 'good morning' kiss.

"Stop." She giggled. "We're not alone."

"So, no one's watching." He continued to kiss her.

She cleared her throat. "Keith is."

He was laying on the bottom of the other bunk.

"Nah, he's just talking to some girl." He said.

"Some girl?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's been talking to her for a little while now."

"What happened to Steph?"

"Broke up."

"Aww.. But he's just over it like that?" She snapped her fingers.

He nodded. "Mhmm."

"He's a douche."

"He _is_ a douche." Eli agreed.

"I hope you guys know that I can hear every word you're saying."

"Shut up, pretty boy! Just go back to talking to your mystery lover. …You know, it's pathetic. You don't even really know her."

"Eli's right. She could be a guy."

"For your information, her name is Amber, and I do know her. We're meeting soon."

"How soon?" Eli asked.

"Eventually." Keith admitted.

Eli started laughing. "Looks like _somebody's_ desperate. Why are you talking to her if you're never gonna meet her?"

"You know what? We're going to see her." He shut the laptop loudly, waking up Heather, who was next to him.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Keith's trying to get laid." Eli said.

"I swear, I didn't do anything last night."

"Heather! Gross! I don't have sex with Eli when you're in here, do I?"

"Well, there was that _one_ time…" He said.

"Don't bring it up!" Clare said.

"So, where's he getting "laid"?"

"Knoxville."

"What? That's like 6 hours from here. Why do we have to go all the way there? Can't she just come here?"

"I don't know. Ask Keith."

Too late, he was angry. He was in the process of waking everyone else up. One by one, Danni, Lauren, Jennifer, Gabby, and Ashley woke up.

Lauren sat up on the top of the bunk, above Heather. "What the fuck is going on? Why did he wake us all up?"

"We're going to Knoxville." Clare said, not explaining the rest. It would be better if everyone didn't know. She felt bad enough that Eli had to harass Keith about it. She'd have to talk to him about that…

"Cool. Like a little road trip or something?"

"I guess. So, get your ass dressed. We should probably leave soon if we're going to get back before Monday."

* * *

By the next hour, everyone was ready to go. They conveniently "borrowed" one of the vans used for the sorority's trips. It would be sure to fit all nine of them. Just as they were about to drive off, they saw Danny walking up the street.

"Shit. Drive, drive, drive. Don't stop, just keep going." Eli sunk down so he wouldn't be seen.

"Oh, hey, Danny. What are you doing?" Keith was still driving slowly down the street, as Danny was walking on the sidewalk.

"I'm going to take my books back to the dorm." He smiled at Eli.

"Oh, well we can give you a lift." Keith offered.

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just hop in."

He nodded. "Okay."

Eli was just thankful that he was sitting in the front seat, so Danny couldn't sit next to him. Ever since he stripped for him that night when he was drunk, he could never look at him the same way again.

"So, Danny, are you doing anything today?"

"Nope. Why, what did you have in mind?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a little ROAD TRIP! You in?"

"Heck yeah. Where are we going?"

"Knoxville."

"Sweet."

"Let the trip begin."

"Shouldn't I bring anything?" Danny asked.

"Like what?"

"Umm, I don't know. Clothes. Food, maybe."

"What you're wearing is fine. We can stop somewhere."

"Okay then…"

* * *

"Come on, are you sure we're going the right way?" Clare asked, 2 hours into driving. She was now sitting next to Eli, and Danny was next to him. Heather had taken the front seat, next to Keith.

"I…have no idea." Keith laughed, admitting his mistake of not printing out some directions. He turned the radio on, probably trying to ease the stress and annoyance of everyone else in the van.

"_You have come to show you go on._"

Danny began to sing along, sounding surprisingly decent. He actually had a _beautiful_ voice. "_Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door. And you're here in my heart. And my heart will go on and on…_"

Everyone stopped talking just to listen to him.

"_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go 'til we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're hear, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on…_"

Keith only stopped to stare at him. "_Gay_." He muttered under his breath. He turned the station.

Too bad he just ended up mistakenly turning it to Radio Disney… Then Miley Cyrus' horrible voice came on: "_It's the climb_."

Of course, Danny had to sing along. "_There's always gonna be another mountain. I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an uphill battle. Sometime's I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there. Ain't no powers waiting on the other side. It's the climb…_"

"Fuck it, I'm turning it off. We're going to play some road games." He shut the radio off.

"_Ooh_, what about 'I Spy'?" Ashley asked.

"Fine." Keith sighed. "I'll start. I spy with my little eye, something that is green."

"That tree." Eli pointed to a tree on the side of the road.

"No."

"That car." Clare said.

"No."

"Well, we give up! There's not much green around here."

"That tree." He pointed to a tree that was near the one Eli had said.

"What? That was stupid. I'll go…Never mind, there isn't much for any color, really. How about we count flags or something?"

"Whatever…"

"1..." He began.

"2..." Clare added.

"3..." They both said in unison.

"76..."

"193..."

"281..."

"297...Yeah, I'm getting hungry."

"Well, find an exit and I'll get us something to eat."

"There it is. A-13. Burger King."

Keith switched lanes. The Burger King was about 3 minutes away.

He enjoyed walking in with 9 other people, watching everyone's face because the huge group had just entered. He liked it because it made him feel like he had a 'pimping' posse.

They ordered their food, and then looked for some seats. It took them a few booths, but they eventually got it. Eli made sure not to sit next to Danny. But that didn't stop Danny. He sat behind Eli, in the other booth, but Eli still felt uncomfortable…

After eating, they headed back out to the van and continued their journey on the road, though they didn't really know where they were going…

* * *

It was getting late when Lauren finally suggested that they find some place to sleep for the night. There was a near-by motel, so they checked in. The room wasn't the nicest, but at least it had a bed. Although, Keith would have preferred to sleep in the car.

Lauren, Gabby, and Ashley decided to share the pull-out sofa. Keith had convinced Heather and Danni to share one of the beds with him. Jennifer slept on one of the chairs. Eli and Clare would definitely be sharing the other bed, but Danny wanted to as well, since the only available thing left was a chair, and Danny was pretty tall… Eli was terrified of sleeping next to Danny, but he didn't want him sleeping next to his girlfriend…

* * *

Eli was the first to wake up. He stretched, before all feeling came back to him. Clare's head was resting on his shoulder and her arms were around his waist. He rubbed them to warm them up. He got a little scared when he noticed that said arms were very hairy…

He looked to his other side. "Danny! Dude, what the fuck?" He jumped back, forgetting that Clare was still there. She toppled to the ground, Eli landing on top of her.

"Ow.." She groaned sarcastically. "What happened?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he had to deal with Danny. "D-danny, are you… A-Are you …_gay_?"

He nodded. "Of course. You really hadn't noticed?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. It's just that when you came into my room, I felt like I was the luckiest guy on Earth. I always had a crush on you…"

"It's okay. Don't beat yourself up.. Oh, and I'm sorry about all the gay jokes…"

"No problem.. I even do it sometimes."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but only when I'm around people who don't know I'm gay."

"Well, at least I know now. I was so afraid to be near you because I thought you would think that _I_ was gay…"

Danny laughed. "No. Of course not. I knew that you weren't gay…"

He smiled.

Clare was 'awwing' at almost every part of the conversation.

"So, I'm thinking maybe we keep this a secret." Eli suggested. "You know how Keith will react."

"Agreed." Danny said.

**Review! It'll make me feel better for writing this kind of lame chapter… =[.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I have a LOT to address. First off, I know I haven't updated in like over a month. This past month has been extremely annoying. I've been so busy with piano and stuff. I had a lot of tests this past few weeks. Last week I had at least 8 (all of which were on only two days!). I also started the national novel writing month thing. But, if I take time to do it, fan fiction would be neglected. I probably wouldn't finish, anyway… So, I didn't really write chapter 6, since I really had writer's block. But, I'm writing it now…**

**Second, I'll be updating all my stories by this Sunday (hopefully…) I'll try to write in school.**

Christmas was nearing, so Clare and Eli decided to do some shopping. Of course, all of the girls and Keith had to tag along. They settled on going to the mall, since it had basically every store.

First, they headed to all the major clothing shops-Aeropostale, Hollister, etc.

Afterwards, they headed to the apple shop. The first thing Keith did when he got into the store was run to play with the ipads…

"Oh boy…" Clare sighed. She, Eli, and everyone else went to go look at the new ipods.

"I _so _want to get this!" Heather exclaimed.

"Agreed. My ipod's all fucked up from being in the rain." Eli said.

"WHY was your ipod in the rain?" Lauren asked.

"Ehh…nothing…"

"Is this another crazy sex adventure story?"

"Possibly…"

"I don't wanna know about it!"

"Eli! Shut up, now they know! Listen, I'll get it for you if you just shut up!"

"Nah, that wouldn't be right."

"You both can get it for each other. And then you can have all the sexcapades you want."

"Fine…" They got a sales associate and then bought their ipods.

As they were looking around for Keith, a security guard dragged him over by his shirt collar. "Does _this_ belong to you?"

Eli nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Please keep it on a _leash_." Everyone giggled as they left the store.

**Yeah, short, but I have homework to do. Plus, starting what I originally wanted for this chapter in the next chapter would be best.**

**I'll try and update soon. Maybe tomorrow?**

**Oh, go vote on my poll. Crucially Important for starting my new stories!**

**And, I need names for my pet pig (no, not an actual pig. A piggy bank. A green one, lime of course!)**

**Suggest a name, and I'll give you a shout-out!**

**Here's what it looks like: h t t p : / / w w w . t a r g e t . c o m / H a l l o w e e n - P i g g y - B a n k - C u t e - W i t c h / d p / B 0 0 3 M Y 5 L B E / r e f = s c _ q I _ d e t a i l l i n k**

**And I talk about ipods in this since **_**I'm**_** getting one for Christmas. What should I get engraved on it?**


End file.
